


White (Black) Day

by rawpickles



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Did I mention fluff?, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, or not idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawpickles/pseuds/rawpickles
Summary: Yamada eats Korean food and Okamoto's this close to losing his sanity.
Relationships: Okamoto Keito/Yamada Ryosuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	White (Black) Day

Okamoto was pissed.

“What are you doing?”

Sitting at the corner of the room was one Yamada Ryosuke; his phone was leaned against a half-empty (because Yamada _is_ a half-empty kind-of-guy) water bottle and was utterly fixed on whatever was on it.

He was enjoying and slurping on what seems to be noodles, not bothering to even look up at Okamoto.

“It’s Black Day,” Yamada replied, not taking his eyes off his phone.

Okamoto pinched the bridge of his nose.

Yamada had literally been in that particular armchair for hours on end and if he was staying any longer, he swore the seat would catch on fire.

“Do I even want to know what Black Day is?”, Okamoto couldn't blame himself if he sounded irate and frustrated.

Yamada finally paused the video as he looked up, still indifferent to Okamoto’s frustration. “Black day is when singles who didn’t receive any gift on Valentine’s Day eat jajangmyeon. It’s a tradition from South Korea. I thought it was appropriate.”

“I know you’re into that kind of culture, but last time I checked we’re still in Japan.”

Yamada quickly went back to whatever he was watching.

“Koreans are so forward-thinking, you know?” started Yamada, monologuing. “I swear they’re in 2050.”

Okamoto opted to ignore the monologue. “Fine. So you’re just gonna sulk here until the end of interview?”

“Sulk?” Yamada laughs. “I don’t _sulk,_ I self-reflect. That’s what us, _single people_ , do. Besides, it’s the only thing to do during Black day.”

Okamoto sighed while Yamada tried his best not to make eye contact with the latter.

“Oi, guys, it’s go-time, interview in 10.” Yabu called, peeking his head out from the door and quickly disappeared, not bothering to wait for an answer.

“Ugh, fine” Yamada finished the last bit of his noodles, put down his phone and drank the half-empty bottle in big gulps.

Yamada braced his palms on his knees, and - as he stood, felt something grabbed him by the arm and was pulled to the side rather harshly. He lost his balance and quickly met the other person’s eyes as their chest bumped with each other's. And there was Okamoto, looking at him as if Yamada was this bizarre inanimate object.

The longer he stared the more Yamada quickly realised what kind of position he was in.

If this isn’t some kind of shoujo manga shit Yamada doesn’t know what is.

Okamoto looked dead serious, and - as seconds went by, starting to appear, actually rather creepy. But Yamada is nothing but resilient. “What are you doing?”, Yamada asked, his tone indifferent, and damn if anyone saw his rather flushed cheeks.

Okamoto - still gripping his arm rather tight, asked, “Is that the type of crap you’re gonna’ pull every single time you get pissed at me?”

Yamada tugged his arm free, crossing his arms. “You know, you grabbing me all of the sudden might be a kink for some people, but not me.”

Okamoto felt a jolt of regret to have left his stress ball inside his bag.

Okamoto rummaged his pocket and he pulled out a white-coloured small box wrapped in a brown ribbon. He proceeded to shove it to Yamada’s direction. “Happy White Day, loser.”

“You’re the loser.” Yamada replied, losing the threatening quality in his tone. He took the box anyway.

Yamada began to feel self-aware with the way Okamoto was creepily staring at him while he was mulling, so he stared back just as intensely.

“What?”, Yamada finally relented.

“I swear we have this kind of stupid argument every other week.”

“Love you too, you foolish English muffin.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this several years ago but I wanted to edit this (because Okayama is awesome) and wanted to get back to writing again :D


End file.
